A monobit coherent receiver is configured to receive and process coherent (pulsed) signals utilizing a 1-bit analog-to-digital converter (ADC). This relatively simple single bit ADC, however, is associated with quantization noise, particularly when used to process relatively high bandwidth signals. This can be particularly disadvantageous in, for example, conventional Doppler pulse radar receivers, where bandwidth of an echo signal subjected to conversion by the single bit ADC can be relatively high. This may result in complexities in noise reduction in the digital domain, suboptimal resolution in a processed signal, relatively high thermal noise, amongst other undesirable effects.